AURORES
by Dumbledore Jr
Summary: Lord Voldermont sumiu após tentar matar o bêbe Potter, mas os comensais da morte ainda estão livres. Os Aurores não desistirão até eliminar o último seguidor das Trevas...
1. Caçada a Sirius Black

**Aurores - O Fan-Fics **é um projeto baseado numa extensa pesquisa e exercício de imaginação em contar a história da elite bruxa, os Aurores. Ela acontecelogo nodia seguinte à "morte" do Lord Voldermont. Como foram os conflitos com os Comensais? As Políticas do Ministério?? Tudo baseado em o mais correto material canônico.

Obviamente, tudo que vcs lerem aqui é baseado nas idéias de Rowling.

**01 de Novembro de 1981 – 07:30**

**Londres - Inglaterra**

A sirene tocava ao fundo, à luz vermelha giratória iluminava o vestiário. Dezenove bruxos e bruxas colocavam suas vestes: um macacão azul abaixo de uma placa negra sobre o tronco como também as ombreiras, cotoveleiras, caneleiras e luvas. Testavam suas varinhas mágicas, e as prendia num coldre no cinto. Por fim, todos colocavam um pequeno chapéu pontudo também azul escuro onde estava estampado o brasão da elite do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia, os Aurores.

Prontos, pararam em sentido diante do líder deles, um homem com uma longa juba loira e dois penetrantes olhos azuis, era conhecido como o homem forte dos Aurores, um dos maiores captores de comensais da morte, seu nome era dito sempre com respeito entre qualquer bruxo, Alastro Moody.

- A noite inteira o departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas passou procurando pelo bruxo Sírius Black. Ele é suspeito de traição à comunidade bruxa, pois era o fiel de segredos de Tiago e Lílian Potter, que como todos aqui sabem, assassinados à poucas horas. Ele foi visto próximo a Ponte de Londres. Porém, lembrem-se nada de ação letal, nossa missão é captura-lo e traze-lo para cá vivo. Senhores, aparatar!

A cena era horrível, mesmo para Alastor que havia lutado e matado dezenas de gigantes por toda Europa. Uma torre de fogo crescia do meio da rua, alimentada por uma tubulação de gás rompida, e do outro lado um cano de esgoto, jogava uma água negra e fedida formando uma grande poça. Tinha sangue e pedaços de corpos por todo o lado, muitos foram reduzidos à cinza. Os sobreviventes estavam em pânico, muitas queimaduras, e medo espalhava por todo o lado. E Auror Chefe sabia quem foi o responsável. Sírus estava ali no meio do caos, rindo que nem um louco. Profundas olheiras e o cabelo negro embaraçado completava a face do maníaco.

- Vamos precisar do pessoal da Reversão, principalmente de obliviadores. Chamem urgentemente. Mandem preparar a sala de interrogatório, quero dois dementadores lá.

Alastor ainda falava quando aparatou Cornelius Fudge, um bruxo com belos trajes vermelhos, mas que não combinava com o chapéu-coco verde limão:

- Meu Deus! O que aconteceu aqui?

- Estamos investigando, senhor ministro júnior, mas antes controlando os danos. Temos muitos trouxas aqui. Um boletim inicial indica que isso foi o resultado de um duelo entre dois bruxos.

- Prendam Sírus, e levam-no para o Ministério.

Pareceu que aquelas palavras foram ouvidas por Black, ele se levantou e começou gritar: "_Petrificus Totalus_", "_Expelliarmus_", "_Estupefaça_", "_Rictusempra_" e "_Impedimenta_". Alguns Aurores caiam no chão, varinhas eram jogadas ao longe, um caiu estupefado. Sírius era rápido, a elite bruxa só conseguia desviar dos feitiços, poucos conseguiam lançar um ataque. Alastor olhava tudo cuidadosamente, e viu o bruxo correndo pela poça de esgoto. Cornelius apontou a varinha para sua boca e disse "Sonorus":

Sírius Black, o senhor está preso em nome do Ministério da Magia!

Foi o que precisou, o breve momento de distração de Black foi o segundo necessário. Ele aparatou bem em frente do bruxo e lançou a magia _Lumus_, o pequeno brilho supressa da varinha deu mais dois segundos para Alastor:

_- Crucio!_

Black caiu no chão, contorcendo de dor, a sensação era tão forte que nem falar conseguia. "Férula" disse um dos aurores se aproximando do bruxo preso, e amarrando suas mãos. Todos olhavam para o chefe, ele usara um Feitiço Imperdoável.

- Vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu, certo, Alastor?

- Certo, Cornelius. Mesmo com o fim Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeável, não é o fim das trevas. Acho que é o momento de atacarmos com todas as forças.


	2. Provas em Azkaban

**01 de Novembro de 1981 – 17:00**

**Azkaban – Inglaterra**

Alastor Moody queria estar nas comemorações que se espalhavam por todo Reino Unido, e até quem sabe, pelo mundo. Queria estar particularmente em Kent na festa do colega Diggle. Mas, estava andando pelos pátios externos da tenebrosa prisão de Azkaban. Pelo menos a tempestade da noite anterior tinha parado, e o sol apareceu com toda a força. Mesmo assim, tudo ali era meio sombrio e deprimente.

Sabia o caminho décor até a sala de interrogatórios, não queria pedir ajuda para nenhum dementador. O homem que procurava já estava ali o esperando. Karkaroff foi o primeiro comensal da morte que prendeu, e ainda fora nos tempos que tudo parecia perdido, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado ainda não havia desaparecido e estava no auge do poder. Foi uma luta difícil, o Comensal lutou como um bruxo desesperado. E mesmo preso à apenas quatro meses, mantinha uma esperança que nem os Dementadores conseguiam sugar. A notícia que um simples bebê venceu seu amo, o desmoronou de vez.

- Pegamos mais um colega seu...Sírius Black.

- Quem? O colega de Potter?

Alastor empurou o bruxo da cadeira, fazendo cair no chão e apontou a varinha em seu rosto. A varinha soltava até faíscas.

- Não ouse colocar o nome daquele traidor desgraçado no mesmo dialogo que o nome de um grande bruxo. Conheço as mesmas magias que você, e uma dela solta uma bela luz verde.

- Ouça, desculpa! Não foi de propósito. Eu não sei quem eram todos os fieis de meu amo, por segurança. Estou falando a verdade. Mas, sim, era verdade, havia um traidor entre vocês, pertencente aquela maldita Ordem.

O Auror saiu da sala, e assim que bateu a porta, a parede de pedras da sala transformou numa parede de vidro. Atrás dela, estavam assistindo tudo os dois bruxos mais poderosos politicamente depois do Ministro da Magia: Bartolomeu Crouch, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. E Cornelius Fudge, chefe do Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas.

- Vocês queriam provas sobre a existência de um traidor na Ordem de Fênix, ai está.

- Sim, não há dúvida. Podem trazer Sírius para cá. – disse o Sr. Crouch.

- Sem nenhum julgamento, Bartô?

- Você mesmo viu a cena do crime, Cornelius. Ele matou treze pessoas de uma só vez! – disse Bartolomeu – E você leu os relatórios, o jovem Pedro Pettigrew achou que podia prende-lo e a única parte que sobrou dele foi um dedo!

- Um trouxa disse que ouviu Pedro dizer: "Lílian e Tiago, Sírius! Como é que você pode?" E Croaker confirmou: os restos das vestes que encontramos realmente eram de Pedro. – completou Alastor.

Nem uma palavra mais foi dita, todos concordavam qual era o fim de Sírius Black. E as emoções que sentiam não seriam acalmadas nem que um dementador beija-se o traidor e sugasse sua alma. E usariam essas forças internas para limpar do mundo qualquer traço das trevas. Os Aurores caçariam todos os aliados de Lord Voldermont.


	3. Anuncios do Perigo

**02 de Novembro de 1981 – 02:34**

**Nottinghan – Inglaterra**

Franco Longbotton andava entre os escombros, a casa tinha desmoronado, um encanamento quebrado jogava água longe formando uma enorme poça e uma coluna fumaça saia de uma pilha de tijolos. Uma família de duendes tinha sido massacrada ali à uma semana, a única notícia boa era que viviam numa fazenda distante e nenhum trouxa ficou sabendo. Ele havia sido chamado ali por um funcionário do banco Gringotes:

- Olá, Grampo. Por que esse encontra misterioso?

- Sr. Longbotton, vocês estão em perigo. Precisava lhe contar.

- Perigo como? Tem alguma coisa haver com essa tragédia.

- Tem, Sr. Longbotton. Languer, um dos duendes que morram aqui, era responsável pela Gerência Financeira do Ministério da Magia. Responsáveis em todas as transições e controles da tesouraria do mistério.

Já sabia disto, Grampo, está nos relatórios.

- O que você na sabe é que temos em nossos registros informações e endereços de todos de todos os funcionários do Ministério. Languer era um trabalhador esforçado como qualquer duende, e trazia trabalho para casa. Apurarmos todos os arquivos, e desapareceu um muito importante e confidencial. A pasta do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, o que inclue os dados do Esquadrão dos Aurores, ou seja, os Comensais sabem quem são os Aurores e onde moram.

A porta do Escritório do Presidente do Banco Gringotes foi aberta com tal força que quase foi arrancada fora. Bartolomeu Crouch entrou furiosamente, acompanhado por Emília Bagnold, a Ministra da Magia, pedindo para ter calma:

- Como você deixa papeis de tal importância na casa de um simples funcionário?

A pergunta feita por Bartô quase não foi entendida do jeito que foi berrada.

- Cuidamos de papelada confidenciais por séculos nunca aconteceu nada, Sr. Crouch. Tragicamente foi a primeira vez. Mas, felizmente o mal terminou. O mundo está livre Daquele-que-você-sabe-quem.

- A situação não é simples, Presidente. – disse Madame Bagnold – Grande parte dos comensais ainda estão livres. Agora todos os nossos homens, mulheres e seus parentes estão correndo risco de morte.

- Talvez Languer pudesse ter protegido-se se não fosse leis estúpidas que proíbem não-humanos usarem varinhas.

- Seu miserável, devíamos ter expulsado todos vocês desde da sua última revoltinha à dois séculos.

- Calma, Bartô. Presidente quero cópias dos possíveis arquivos que estão nas mãos dos bruxos das trevas.

- Minhas exigências são simples, Emília. Preciso de mais poder para meus bruxos. Não podemos esperar julgamentos e conceder direitos bruxos para qualquer Comensal. Precisamos agir rápido. E o mais importante! Direito de ataque, enquanto eles nos arranca a alma, controla nossas mentes e fazem a gente sentir profundas dores. E nos no máximo provocamos cócegas ou leves estuporadas.

Bartô e a Ministra estavam de volta ao Ministério, no escritório. Ele exigia poderes máximos aos Aurores. Porém, ela tinha medo que literalmente o feitiço virasse contra o feiticeiro:

- Vou abaixar uma medida provisória que lhe concede o poder de prender, julgar e dar sentença para Comensais comprovados. Mas, não, Crouch, nunca poderei permitir que a elite bruxa se rebaixe ao mesmo nível que os bruxos das trevas.

- Madame Bagnold, o único jeito de vence-los é termos os mesmos poderes.


End file.
